Curiosity Casualties
by TheStrangeClaireBean
Summary: When Marinette get's a little curious she decides to do a little experiment on poor ChatNoir, Only to find she may set of a chain reaction of fluff for you to enjoy! CatNip Trope.


**Hey everybody!**

 **So lately I've been a little obsessed with the CatNip trope and I really really really wanted to try it out.**

 **So here we are.**

 **This is all for giggles and I really hope you all enjoy it.**

 **Try not to have a fluff over load and be sure to read my other stories!**

 **Love you guys!**

' **Curiosity Casualties'**

I was curious ok?

I've known about catnip for a while but it never really crossed my mind that it could affect Chat.

Until Alya came over and wondered aloud.

And of course once I thought about it I couldn't stop thinking about it until it drove me crazy and I just had to try it out.

Chat likes to come over and hang out every few days and normally we hang out on my best chatting and watching movies.

So why not disguise a few catnip toys as pillows?

There's no harm in curiosity right?

I rest on my bed looking at old photos of mine from the past few years as I wait for Chat to arrive.

So many precious memories with my civilian and super friends.

I don't even hear him come in until he takes a seat by my side.

"Did you get a new air freshener? It smells catastic in here!" He chirps.

I stare at him with wide eyes and nervously chuckle. "Y-Yeah! That's it!"

He lays back into the bed, right into the pillows and I watch him carefully.

He takes a deep breath and quickly curls into the pillows.

And then I hear it, a low rumbling noise coming from Chat.

 _He's not growling is he? Maybe he's purring? Can Chat purr?_

"Chat? Are you purring?"

He looks up at me and I realize it must have worked. His pupils are so dilated I can hardly see his irises.

"Pinch me, you're so beautiful I must be dreaming." He purrs.

I shriek and shove a pillow in his face.

He sits up and gathers me in his arms and my breath is taken away when he rests his forehead on mine and stares into my eyes.

"Ch-Chaton?"

"Are you lost marinette? Because heaven is a long way from here." I groan in frustration.

 _Why did he have to get more flirty than he already was?_

"I have to admit I've always liked you. You were always the sweetest and smartest girl in class. I guess you could say Eiffel for you." He flashes a cheesier than normal grin.

I take my hand and push his head away from mine, only to hear a sharp gasp.

Chat takes a hold of my hand and stares at it before placing it on the top of his head.

I cautiously stroke his admittedly silky hair only to hear his purrs intensify. His eyes close and he hums in pure bliss.

Chat curls up with his head in my lap, facing the wall above my desk, where I keep my posters.

In all the times he's visited he's never mentioned them. Not even once. I hope he doesn't start now.

"Are you a cat because I'm feline a connection between us."

I sigh and stare down at my best friend.

We sit in silence for a while before Chat speaks up.

"I wish I could stay here forever," he mumbles.

"Why?"

Chat sighs. "I don't exactly get along with my father very well. He's strict and over bearing, not to mention pretty much heartless. Here I don't have to worry about classes and lessons, dieting, and only speaking when spoken to. It's refreshing. Not to mention you're my first real friend…"

"I'm sorry Minou. I didn't know."

"You and Ladybug have always been the lights in the darkness. My good luck charms. But I don't think that Ladybug trusts me. She keeps a lot of secrets and I don't think she'd ever love a mangy stray like me." He admits.

Guilt over washes over me.

"You love me right?" He asks, staring up at me and waiting for an answer.

"I-"

He immediatly cuts me off. "If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?"

I sigh. "You know I'm in love with someone else…"

Chat looks over at the posters and photos.

"You love him? Model boy?" He asks.

 _There's no way I can get out of this is there…_

"How could I not?" I murmur. "He's selfless, kind, generous, and sweet. Most people like him for his looks, I mean he is very good looking and I could get lost in his eyes, but there's so much more to him behind the designer clothes and perfect looks, you know?"

Chat sits up and his gloved hand falls on my cheek. Before I know it he pulls me in for a gentle kiss and a bright green light flashes throughout the room.

When the temporary blindness fade my heart stops. Adrien stares back at me with a shy smile.

"Did you really mean what you said Princess."

For a while I'm at a complete loss for words so I just dumbly nod.

Adrien pulls out his phone at taps a few buttons before handing it to me.

"There is something wrong with my cell phone. It doesn't have your number in it." He points out rather innocently.

My cheeks flush as I enter my phone number.

"So, Mari, about that date…"


End file.
